


These words are stuck in my throat

by badatcommunication



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatcommunication/pseuds/badatcommunication
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is very much in love with Victor Nikiforov.If only it were that easy to say the words to him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I would like to apologize for any mistakes.   
> Also it's been...at least 6 years since I last wrote anything non-academic (thank u @ university for sucking away my hobbies)

             Words are... difficult. Not for everyone, see, take Victor Nikiforov for example: he has a way with words - even if sometimes he does not use them to say exactly what he means. And see, one of the things that adds more difficulty is that words are not always _sincere_ and that makes them even more difficult.

 

             And Yuuri Katsuki, he has no way with words. But that was never a problem, for he always found other ways of expressing himself. Doing it through skating is what has always seemed more natural to him. A homage to his best friend from childhood, the seduction of an unreachable playboy, the story of how his career has evolved and reached new heights with all the support and the love he receives - from his friends, Family and Victor - he can communicate all that through his skating. Other than that, Yuuri communicates through gestures and expressions that all those close to him, those who matter, understand perfectly.

 

             And that was never a problem - things, though, have ...changed in his relationship with Victor, and the change came gradually, in little gestures, gentle murmurs of Victor, tender hugs and soft kisses. And to think about it leaves Yuuri a little weak in the legs because this is all so new and so _precious_ to him. But they are evolving. Together. And this was the shock of the century because apparently behind his smiles and thousands of fans at his feet Victor is as inexperienced as Yuuri is, since the older skater's focus on skating was such throughout his life that he ignored his personal life for a long time.

 

           And the problem now (well, not _really_ a problem) is just that Victor has started telling him things. At first to even out things, and so he would tell Yuuri about his family, his ring colleagues back in Russia, his coach Yakov, why he started to skate in the first place. Yuuri responded with stories about his own family and living in Detroit, because that was easy, those words are easy. But on quiet, lazy mornings he murmurs to Yuuri that he feels lucky to have met him, how he feels sorry for not having a better reaction during their first interaction, how Yuuri's reaction intrigued him ("Turned your back on me, Yuuri!", he laughs), and how he began to pay attention to Yuuri the moment he entered the gala - and began to fall in love with him the moment a laughing and carefree Yuuri dragged a reluctant Yuri into a dance battle. And these are precisely the words Yuuri has problems saying back. Talking about feelings is far too difficult for him.

 

            And now they're engaged. Bless Victor and his ability to understand Yuuri's language - not Japanese, but his dancing, his skating, his smiles and his flushes. His metaphors. And see, the problem is precisely this, because he knows Victor understands him, but he has been so open about his feelings that Yuuri feels like he needs to reciprocate his words. Not out of obligation, but because he thinks Victor _deserves_ it. Because when Victor says these things to him, he feels loved, happy - and he wants his fiancé to feel that way too. _His fiancé_.

 

            And maybe he's been trying for days to find the right words to say, maybe he rehearsed in front of the mirror when Victor is not home, and to Makkachin (for some reason the dog's knowing eyes made him end up with an incredible blush in the process). Maybe he's tried to say it over and over again - sometimes it feels like the moment is just right - but the words keep fleeing him. And maybe he is so obsessed with it at this point that he has already lost count of how many times Victor asked if everything was okay - because by now he already speaks Yuuri fluently and knows that something is bothering him, making him space out at random intervals. Maybe. Hypothetically. But every time Victor asks what's up, Yuuri smiles, embarrassed, changes the subject, distracts Victor with soft kisses.

 

            "Yuuri, what are you smiling at?" Victor and he are sitting on the couch - or rather, Yuuri is sitting on the couch and the older man has his head resting on his lap, enjoying a rare break in training - some movie they don't particularly care about playing on the television - Yuuri running his fingers through his fiancé's platinum hair. Victor's smile is soft and his eyes have a glow that makes them even bluer - and it's the first time this week that the question is not 'Something wrong?' or 'Everything okay?'. Speaking about that, after much (completely non hypothetical) thinking he feels the moment has arrived, there is a smile on his face that has nothing to do with the movie on TV, and on his mind there are no worries, just memories of Victor. Always Victor.

 

           "I love you" - and it comes out so naturally that he wonders what all that nervousness that preceded the moment was about. And Victor ... well, Victor raises so quickly from his position that the movement leaves _Yuu_ _ri_ a little dizzy, only to throw himself against the smaller one in a crushing hug, sinking his face into his chest "Victor ..."

 

           The older man lifts his head to face his eyes, pure adoration in blue irises. "I love you so much," he says - and he has said it several times, and will say even more in the future.

 

          "I'm sorry I did not tell you before... I-" he begins, but Victor interrupts by kissing his lips with tenderness.

 

          "None of that. I already knew, of course, it was just ... nice, to hear the words, my love" and there goes Victor, rendering him speechless. Again.

 

          The subject dies then, film and conversation forgotten in the name of languid kisses.

       

          And Yuuri is no longer afraid of words or confessions, at least not for Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did I would like it if you let me now my leaving a comment or kudos :) 
> 
> These two have inspired me to come back to writing so. Let's see where I go from here hehe
> 
> This was supposed to be for Day 01 of Victuri Week 2017, Yuuri's prompt (Firsts: Confessions), but I missed the date. Because I'm me and that means I even procrastinate doing things I like.
> 
> (I like to attribute blame so I blame this one on both DuendeJunior who encouraged me to write it, and themuggleriddle who encouraged me to post it)


End file.
